


Attack on Fashion

by Nightly_Secrets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Friends, Farlan Church - Freeform, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Male! Hanji, Multi, Oblivious Levi, Older Eren Yeager, Older Man/Younger Man, Pinning! Eren, Slow Build, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), this is a model au but it'll mostly center their highschool life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightly_Secrets/pseuds/Nightly_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a  popular 15 year old model training two up and coming models. Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman. How will Eren deal with his developing feelings for the younger boy? Especially since the boy seems to be joined by the hip with his adoptive brother, is there really nothing going on between the two? This story entails jealousy, misunderstandings, a pinning Eren and an innocently oblivious Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Shinganshina school is recognized as one of the most exclusive school for the gifted and talented. A school compromised of three different districts elementary, middle school, and high school. Most children who attended this school begin as kindergarteners. This school was very district due to the never changing classmates. The people you begin elementary school with will also be the people you end high school with you. Makes it easier for some introverts to become social.

It was the start of a new school year for Eren Jaeger, he woke up early, got dressed, and went to school. Everything normal except for the fact that a mob of girls surrounded the front entrance, effectively blocking his way. The girls pleaded for autographs but all Eren could do was smile and apologize to the girl's as they were being held by the security guards from passing into the school. 

"Eren!" A beautiful girl with black shoulder length hair and grey eyes called out. "Hey, Mikasa! Armin!" The boy exclaimed running towards his friends, his sloppy brown hair falling into his eyes. Next to the girl a blonde kid with huge blue eyes stood. "What's up?" Eren smiled first turning to Mikasa ,his childhood friend, and Armin ,his newest friend.

"You're on the cover of Attack on Fashion! Again!" Armin finally squealed out. "Really? Awesome!" Eren says, grabbing the magazine from Mikasa. "Eren, you're going to get even more popular!" Armin spoke again, all Eren could do was smile and the three went off to class.

Unlike the rest of the Shinganshina students, Eren was allowed entrance to the school once he gained popularity, freshman year. A year later Eren had only made one new friend due to his agressive nature, his other classmates liked him enough but chose to keep their distance from the model. "Armin, ever thought of modeling." Eren asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at his friends. 

"No, definetly not." Armin said shaking his head and smiling. "Come on, they're doing an event at my model editorial! Do it, do it." Eren chanted over and over again. "Just male models, huh." Mikasa asked half interested, trying her best to push on the conversation for Armin's sake. "Yeah, the agency is trying to get new models, especially kids around our age." Eren sighed. "I know you aren't interested in these type of things but it'd be cool if you were." Eren said throwing his arm around his friend. Eren wanted to spend extra time with his friend. It was still awkward for Eren to fully admit he was gay and had wavering feelings for his new friend, so he tried his best to play it off. Almost half a year ago Eren was forced to realize his sexuality when Mikasa confessed to him.

He didn't want to hurt Mikasa but he also didn't want to lie to her, Eren only ever saw her as a sister and that was actually the strongest he's ever felt for any girl. Anyone would be lucky to land Mikasa, Eren knew how popular she was despite her cold and sometimes distant personality. But Eren didn't see Mikasa like that. Yet day by day he found himself more and more intrigued by Armin.

He loved the boys other worldly views but did he love the boy himself? Eren wondered to himself, day by day. Mikasa soon realized Eren would never see her like that when she caught him looking at other boys... differently than he ever looked at any girls.

"Eren, I'm really sorry. Maybe you'll meet a male model that'll catch your eyes." Armin said innocently not knowing the double meaning it held for Eren. "Yeah, hopefully. I honestly don't want anyone to catch my attention." Eren mutters. "Eren." Mikasa warned. "Oh calm down, I don't mean anything by it. Anyways. I'm going to go ahead, I have to inform the teacher about me leaving soon." Eren says taking this chance to escape Armin's curious gaze and Mikasa's accusing stare. Eren hoped almost prayed he wouldn't meet a guy that would catch his interest, he knew things would turn 100% more confusing and weird. Eren didn't know Armin's sexual orientation but what he did know was if he got the chance he could make it work, after all Mikasa approved of Armin, he was harmless and sweet.

But on the other side of the campus a seventh grader by the name of Levi Ackerman has yet to enter the modeling world.  
\----------------

"Levi!" A boy with thick glasses and long brown hair held up by a ponytail called out. Levi all but knowingly tried his best to ignore his childhood friend and instead chose to stare blankly ahead. "Levi you know it's not nice to ignore Hanji." Erwin , a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, followed by the strongest eyebrow game ever, whispered into Levi's ear. 

Levi glared up at the taller boy and unwillingly turned around. "What do you want shitty glasses." Levi called out irritated. But Hanji not seeming to care gleamed out in joy and ran at top speed almost running over Levi in his excitement. "Get off!" Levi muttered angrily. "Are you embarrassed, pretty boy." Hanji purred causing Levi to momentarily lose his cool. " I'm not a damn pretty boy, those people are out of their shit minds!" 

"I don't know, man. You and eyebrows here were recruited. To be models no less! How lovely!" Hanji said twirling in front of a very annoyed Levi. "True being recruited is an honor but too much work." Erwin breathes out shaking his head. "Oh come on Erwin, you and I both know that Levi would do it if you went along with it." Hanji piped up not even caring about the death glares Levi was shooting at him.

"Well, it would be fun..." Erwin teased looking at Levi whos glares were now being directed to him.

Levi had known Erwin and Hanji since pre-school due to his mother's worry of an introverted son, he was placed in a daycare. Erwin was the first to talk to Levi when every other child was too afraid to make the first move. He knew little Levi was smart by the way he somehow always avoided getting in to trouble for climbing on everything within reach. In those days Erwin and Levi always managed to steal cookies from their teachers, Erwin always figuring out their hiding spot and Levi retrieving them. A month after their scams began the teachers got fed up and ended cookie time, and that was when Hanji appeared. He was a curious boy and decided to be friends with Levi and Erwin, the outcasts. There Levi developed the lovely nickname for Hanji, shitty glasses.

But, when they entered kindergarten at Shinganshina school Levi was placed in a different classroom than the other two. There he met Farlan and Isabel and one way or another found himself getting into trouble for fighting to protect his new friends. The trio were deemed bad examples and were separated in 3rd grade. He became an angry child not knowing how to place the anger he felt for life not being fair he quickly gained a bad reputation in Elementary..

In 5th grade after Levi had calmed down major things happened. Levi's mother who had been diagnosed with cancer two year before died and Levi was left an orphan. He would have been whisked away to an orphanage had it not been for Erwin's father who intervened. He adopted Levi and placed the young boy in Erwin's class to be watched over. Levi appreciated the kind gestures the Smith's gave. Levi felt respect for the actions the Smith's had taken for him and one day hoped to pay them back for all they had done for the orphaned boy. Yes, Levi felt respect. 

"Honestly Erwin if you asked me to do it, I would." Levi finally said looking up at his taller friends. They both just stared at him seeming as if they had just seen a deer take a shit on their front porch, Levi thought to himself. "Do it, Levi! I'll even do it with you, well, when i don't have middle school presidential activities. You'll do it, wont you?" Erwin asked looking at the shorter boy fondly. Levi simply nodded his head and in his sudden embarrassment began walking faster leaving his friends behind him shocked.

The two didn't even try to catch up to Levi and instead let him get far ahead. Hanji instead turned to Erwin a wide smile spread across his cheeks. "Why are you making him do it?" he asked. Erwin hummed and smiled, "Well why not I think Levi will like this. Plus he is handsome." Erwin answered. Hanji eyed the tall blonde humming to himself. He'll surely get taken away, he almost mused, but Hanji thought better of it and stayed quiet.

Despite their close relationship they didn't have that kind of relationship yet everyone in their grade assumed Erwin and Levi were dating but never the less they were a cute couple. A doting A+ student and the popular delinquent he had saved.. They looked cute together but Levi was oblivious and had no concept of love or what it felt like to be loved. He saw everything in black and white, no hidden meaning for anything. He either liked someone or he didn't. 

Soon Eren would find out just how someone's oblivion could cause a melt down of pure, raw feelings.  
________________________

"Eren you're late!" Eren's manager yelled at the teenager aggravated. "I'm so sorry. The mob of girls somehow found out about the event we were doing and wanted to see the new models, but... they saw me." Eren sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I get it just hurry! I think we have our two new biggest hits!" The manager squealed out, Eren gulped but smiled "Right... Show me the way."

The manager dragged Eren into one of the rooms, "Tada!" Before Eren's eyes were the two new debuting models, two males, a tall blonde with thick yet stylish eyebrows, and posing right next to him was a peculiar beauty. Eren found him in all his aspects very attractive, he was short, had raven black hair cut into a clean undercut, a frame that was neither skinny nor muscular, and above all he had piercing grey eyes that somehow reflected a striking blue. But the boy looked no older than 12.

"Eren!" Eren's manager whispered frustrated "W-what?" Eren finally stutters out realizing he was almost staring down Levi. "I asked you, what you thought about them?" His manager looked at him, tapping her foot. "Oh, uh. Doesn't the short one look too young." Eren mutters feeling somewhat defensive over his managers attitude. She hummed and then smiled as she went to stand in front of Eren, "How old do you think they are?"

"The taller one looks maybe my age, a year older, at most. The shorter one can't be any older than 12." Eren responded rigidly. His manager cocked his head at Eren and then her face split into a creepy smile before she began laughing hysterically. The disturbance caused grey and blue eyes to dart towards the two. Eren flinched as his eyes made direct eye contact with the raven. "Sorry!" Eren managed to spit out lowering his head, walking out dragging his manager along who was still chuckling.

Once outside he dropped his polite smile and glared irritated at his manager. " Come on Eren, lighten up." His manager said patting him on his back. This didn't ease the glare in Eren's eyebrow. To anyone else the look might have stopped them dead in their track but to his manager it was just any other day being Eren's manager. She had come accustomed to Eren's attitude. "You're so wrong, Eren." She spoke."Huh?"

"Yup, the shorter one is actually older than the taller. But, yes, they still are young. The taller one's name is Erwin and is 12. The smaller one, Levi the one i see caught your attention, is 13." She said crossing her arms and nodding all knowingly. "What? That... they're so young! They can't possibly be the new debuting models!"

"What are you saying? You debuted at the age of 14, its not that much of a difference. They have so much potential! They are young and good looking, after all." 

Eren couldn't deny the fact that the two had something about them that would surely catch girl's attention, the older one surely caught his. "Well, you're not wrong... So what? They're 8th graders?"

"Nope, 7th."

"Both full time?" Eren continued asking. "Nope."

"No?" Eren asked his interest suddenly piqued. "You're telling me they're not even serious?" Eren scoffed and his manager couldn't help but smirk at the boy's ignorance "Well, Mr. cover model. Only one of them is doing part time because he is the Middle School President~." 

"Wait middle school president? Don't tell me he goes to Shinganshina school?" Eren asked incredulous. "Such a smart boy. I'm hoping you'll drop in on him every now and then to remind him of his responsibilities to this agency." Eren's manager smiled threateningly. "Right. Will do... What about the other one?" 

"Not to worry, he is more than willing." The manager winked, leaving Eren with the wrong implication. What did the woman mean... "Oh, by the way you're free to go home. But, do visit Erwin tomorrow at school."  
\----------------------

"Eren, why are we in the middle school section?" Armin asked as he looked up to Eren finding him already looking at him. Eren just smiled and ruffled Armin's hair. "Some business related work." Eren answered sighing hugely. "The new models go to our school? Do you not like them?" Armin asked smiling mischievously. "I don't even know him." Eren answered sheepishly, but Armin just gave him the look of 'Stop Lying'. "It's just, he's 12." 

"Wow, so young! Is he a cute little kid. What do they call them a... shota!" Armin exclaimed. "Hardly." I mutter "He looks older than both you and I. He is'nt cute at all, not as cute as you." Eren joked elbowing Armin on his arm. "I'm not cute!" Armin yelled, pouting his cheeks, causing Eren to laugh.

A few more steps and they arrived in front of the middle school's section student council room, "Ah, the Middle school student council. Is he by any chance the president." Armin asked raising an eyebrow at his friend causing Eren to roll his eyes before opening the door. His eye roll turned into a widened stare. 

In front of him stood Erwin reaching down to Levi who was sitting down with a calm expression as his cheek was being caressed by the taller boy... They're a couple? Eren felt a hard pang to his heart

Slowly both their eyes shifted to Eren causing him to feel embarrassed for catching them having such an intimate moment. "Ah, Eren. Was it?" Erwin said leaving Levi's side and going up to Eren shaking his hand firmly. "Y-yeah. Mrs. Pixis told me to come see you today. But, uh," Eren's gaze shifted to Levi who stared at him uninterested. "She didn't tell me Levi also attended this school."

"Levi, come greet Eren. Especially since you'll be working with him from now on."

Levi looked slowly up at his childhood and sighed loudly raising himself off the chair and going up to Eren falling a few inches short. "Hello." He said in a surprisingly deep voice, which complimented him, a voice woven by silk. Eren thought. He also thought how his second thought was completely embarrassing.

"Hi." Eren answered smiling too sweetly at the boy who showed no interest to his upperclassmen. "I'm looking forward to working with you. I'd love to stay and chat but... I have to do something so if you'll excuse me." Levi said nodding at Eren and then at Armin before ducking out from underneath them. He walked a few paces away from the room and was suddenly jumped by another boy with brown hair and thick glasses.

"Shitty glasses get off! I fucking swear!" Levi yelled the frustration in his voice evident.

The upperclassmen looked on, shocked at the sudden character change in Levi. "Don't worry about those two they're always like that." Erwin chuckled gesturing for the two to enter the room despite the growing scene, he closed the door but the two arguing was still heard from outside.

"Don't mind Levi he's always been like that." Erwin says sitting down on the table, Eren and Armin followed suit. "Always like that? Have you guys known each other long?" Armin asked his underclassman. "Well yes, he's like a brother to me. Actually he's my adoptive brother. I hope you will take care of him. He can be a handful sometimes" Erwin says smiling down too fondly for just brothers. Eren thought to himself. 

"Right." Eren said unknowingly to him he looked ominous. "No way! If anything I would have thought you and Levi were lovers or something!" Armin said cheerily. "Armin!" Eren muttered sending daggers at his friend. "Well I suppose you're right. Most kids in our class think the same. I don't know why?" Erwin said leaning onto his hand.

"It's because-" Armin tried to talk but Eren cut in, clearing his throat. "I'll take care of Levi for you Erwin. But I do have to talk to you about the responsibilities of being a part time model. First of all since you're new I'll be passing by here often to check up on you, especially when you have a job. I am your mentor and my manager is also yours. Any questions?"

"No, I don't think I do. You'll come get me when I have a job and you'll check up on me so I'll continue with being a model and not goof off? Right?"

"Yes. That's right. Well I think that's it. If you have any questions contact me. Im pretty sure the manager gave you my number. Okay! I'll be going now, lunch only lasts so long." Eren said smiling and raising himself from the table. Eren stared at Erwin his face not showing any signs of emotions. "I'm sorry if I seem hostile. I'll just have to get used to you." Eren says ducking his head in apology. "Don't worry. I just hope you'll go easier on Levi." Erwin smiled up at Eren

"Right." Eren smiled trying his best not to focus on his friend giving him the most goofiest smile. "I'll see you some time soon."

As Eren and Armin were walking out of the room, Levi entered as Hanji trailed behind. 

Eren and Levi couldn't help but look at one another as they passed each other. Eren almost hated himself as he thought about how amazing this young model was. Levi thought that Eren was a peculiar person but none the less very, very interesting.  
________________________________________________

"You're going over to the agency today, Levi?" Petra, one of the few friends Levi had who wasn't a council member, asked. "Yeah, I honestly don't know why I agreed to this." Levi answered his face going to its normal grimace. "Oh, well. Wasn't it for Erwin?" Petra giggled out looking at Levi. Levi looked at the strawberry blonde and then averted his eyes. "It's out of respect."

"Yes, sure. Whatever you sa-" Petra stopped mid sentence her hazel eyes widening towards the front gate. Levi followed her eyes landing on Eren Jaegar. What was he doing here? Levi thought to himself. "I guess. He came to pick me up. I'll go over to him." Levi said waving bye to the 8th grader who was still gawking at the teen model. 

"Levi." The brunette smiled once he located Levi. "What are you doing here?" Levi asked letting his annoyance get the best of him. "Oh come on. Don't be a brat. I just came to pick you up." Eren said smiling even wider. The raven couldn't help but feel extremely offended at the older boy's statement. Brat. Levi had never ever been called a brat. He had been called an orphan, a weirdo, creepy and even crazy. But BRAT!?

"Woah are you okay? Your cheeks are red!" Eren exclaimed reaching out to touch Levi's cheek only to get his hand slapped away. "Im not a brat! Take that back!" Levi yelled out not caring if he proved Eren right. "Don't yell" Eren whispered harshly. "Take it back!"

Wandering eyes darted to the two, hushed whispers began rumbling. "Is that Levi?" "It is Levi." "Who's that guy?!" "He's hot!" "Meg, shut up! He's distressing Levi!" "Is Levi okay?"

"Shit how can you be this popular?" Eren muttered before grabbing Levi's wrist and dragging him away with surprisingly no resistance of Levi's. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't thought you'd get so mad about being called a brat. You're not a brat. Please, accept my apology." Eren spoke but was only met with silence. "Oh come on, Levi. I really don't want to start out our professional relationship like this. Hell, you can call me 'brat' if that'll make you feel better." This caught Levi's attention making him raise his head. "Brat." Levi sang out.

"It's going to become my nickname isn't it?" Eren deadpanned, looking back to look at the younger boy, only to be blown away by one of Levi's rare smiles, causing Eren to suck in air. He quickly looked away, "Just hurry up! Come on we'll be late!" Eren yelled walking away with his wrist to his mouth a deep blush spread across his cheeks. This boy will be the death of him, Eren thought to himself.

"Hey, wait up!" The raven called out half running to catch up to Eren.


End file.
